User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire
Welcome to my talk page! It got crowded, so I cleared it out! Spottedleaf123 RE: Chat Mods The rules will be finalized about how to become a chatmod and then more will be created. If you ever have problems you can always take a Screenshot or series of screenshots and email them to me at admin@kitsufox.com . I'm around most of most days, and ususally deal with a situation within a few hours. Additionally, all other staff members do have chatmod rights, so they could also be contacted about such matters. 01:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Siggie What links would you like? Like Spotted to your userpage, ♥ to your talk page and leaf to Spottedleaf's page? And don't worry it's possible ;) Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 23:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Siggie is your siggie! Want anything Here's how to make it work. Go to the top right corner, and scroll over the 'down' button and click "My preferances''." Scroll down and trype into the siggie box: { {User:Spottedleaf123/Sig} } (Without the spaces between the {'s) Click the 'customized signature' box underneath it. Scroll down and click save. Scroll back up and your siggie should be there. If not, tell ''me. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 20:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Is this hwo you want it? :) If so it's all okay, I can do it don't worry xD. By the way, in your siggie box, I think you forgot the 'User:' part before your siggie. Copy this into the box: { {User:Spottedleaf123/Sig} } (Without the spaces between the {'s) Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Use the instructions I gave you. And by the way, try making an archive instead of clearing your talkpage. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 21:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive Your welcome! And you make a BLANK page called: User:Spottedleaf123/Archive1. Than you can add this: than click "source" and copy and paste that template, than replace my archive with yours, and all of my text with yours xD I can do it for you if you want me to. Just give my what you want in it, and the name of the archive like: Spottedleaf's Den or something like that. Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 21:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that didn't work :/ Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 22:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I really can't manage requests right now; as I'm really busy. Sorry. But I would recommend Iceheart, (possibly) Cloudskye, and a few others. Just look around, there's a ton of users who do requests for siggys. :3 01:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) They're both female. xD 02:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Umm...sure. Just let me know how you want it to look, and I can make it for you. 02:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what fonts can be used, honestly. Ehehe. Don't worry though, it's no problem at all. =) 02:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spotted♥leaf Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Were you hoping for something like ^^that^^? I can change the font to something else, or re-do it if you don't like it. 02:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spotted♥leaf Do, Re, Mi! Spotted♥leaf Do, Re, Mi! You mean like ^^that^^? Remember to add to your signature option in you preferences, if you haven't already. It makes everything cleaner. xD 02:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You have to change the code for the siggie on your sig page, goofball. XD Just copy-paste the code for whatever sig you want. 12:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) All you do is edit the page, and replace the existing code with the code for your new sig. I did it for you this time, because I'm feeling nice today. =) Now try it out! 16:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC)